The purpose of this acquisition is to identify records for inclusion in the TD3 and FEDRlP subsets of the National Library of Medicine's (NLM) TOXLINE database. The contractor shall examine and modify, if necessary, the search strategies for selection of records from two National Technical Information Service databases. The contractor then shall review the records retrieved, identify those not in scope for TOXLINE, and create computer-readable datasets identifying the out-of-scope records for delivery to NLM.